Anoche Tube Un Sueño
by Arya13Saphy
Summary: Cap 4 up! Un verano entero para ellas!nadie podra estropearlo...¿nadie? hemos roto una tradición!y...eso es muy grave? chicas, llego la hora. entren!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap.1-¿agradables vacaciones?**

Era una preciosa mañana de verano y una linda pelirroja se removía en su cama, ya despierta, esperando el momento en el que pudiera levantarse, Se llamaba Liliana Evans, pero sus amigos la llamaban lily. La semana pasada había salido del colegio para las vacaciones de verano y no volvería a Howards asta que pasaran el mes y las tres semanas que restaban.

La causa por la que estaba tan nerviosa era por que se iba de vacaciones! Iba a ir al Caribe! Ella jamás había ido al mar y decían que era estupendo y tenía muchas ilusiones puestas en el viaje, pero lo mejor de todo era que iría con sus dos mejores amigas y compañeras de Howards (que por cierto-pensó- las tengo que recoger).

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un rayo de sol le iluminó la cara y de un salto salió de su cama y salió despedida contra el cuarto de baño (¬¬) se duchó y aseó. Pasó corriendo a su cuarto y cogió la ropa que primero encontró: un vestido rosa pálido corto y pegado, se puso unas sandalias con un poco de tacón, se cepilló el pelo en una pasada y fue corriendo hacia la cocina para poder desayunar algo(iba con el tiempo justo).

Allí su padre y su madre la esperaban con nerviosismo e ilusión. Al igual que ella, sus padres tampoco, a lo largo de su vida, habían ido a ver el mar.

-Cariño ¿tienes todas tus cosas ya listas?-pregunto su madre

-Si mama, la maleta la tengo arriba así que sólo me falta bajarla- contestó

-Liliana, ya son las 8 de la tarde-dijo su padre consultando el reloj- a tus amigas las tenemos que recoger a las 9 y… bueno…supongo que nos iremos en esos polvos flash no¿? Eso no es un poco inseguro¿?

-No papa, te aseguro que es muy seguro además iremos muy rápido y casi no tardaremos-dijo Lily sonriendo ante el intento de su padre por formular bien la palabra flú.

Los padres de Lily eran muggles como en el mundo mágico se decía, y los slytherin(una de las casas de Howards) y algunos magos, solían burlarse de la gente cuya sangre no venía de gente que eran magos y los denominaban como sangres sucias y así mismo ellos se decían que eran de sangre limpia.

-Vámonos ya, que no quiero llegar tarde a recoger a tus amigas- dijo la Sra. Evans- estoy ansiosa por conocerlas, siempre me has hablado muy bien de ellas.

En el camino a casa de sus amigas lily seguía en sus pensamientos: volvería a ver a sus amigas. Se llamaban Arya William, era una chica muy linda con unos ojos grises, que parecían casi transparentes y un cabello negro que hacían una combinación muy exótica y resultaba muy bonita. Su carácter era tranquilo, pero a veces estallaba. A todas horas tramaba algo. Era muy divertida y siempre era de lo más risueña. Eso sí, tenía muy mal pronto, y cuando se cabrea, estalla a gritos.

Su otra amiga se llamaba Aiara Molder. Esta tenía los ojos color miel y el pelo rubio, era muy bonita aunque jamás intentaba demostrarlo, aunque era de lo más alocada. Se apuntaba a cualquier cosa contad de que fuera divertido y peligroso. Pero en algo se parecía a su amiga Arya, pobre de ti si la cabreabas! Era capaz de soltar el insulto más hiriente, y soltar las voces mas altas que cualquiera, y sus cejas se convertían en una "v" q daba miedo verla.

Lily, en cambio, era una chica pelirroja, de ojos color verde esmeralda, de tez blanca, y el pelo le llegaba asta la mitad de la espalda. Solía ser una chica agradable y simpática, intentaba q la gente no se aburriera con ella, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Era difícil hacerla cabrear cuando le caías bien, pues siempre buscaba una justificación a tu conducta. Lo malo era cuando no le caías bien, pues entonces se cabreaba por la más insignificante tontería y sacaba las cosas de quicio. Y cuando se cabreaba en serio se le ponía rojísima la cara.

Las tres se conocieron en el tren que les conducía a Howards y a partir de entonces se volvieron inseparables. Ellas eran muy bonitas pero jamás se lo tomarían demasiado en serio como para creerse las reinas del colegio, cosa q no eran, mas bien eran del montón para los q no las conocían, pero resaltaban mucho. Si se decía la verdad casi ni se fijaban en su aspecto, lo que les importaban a las tres era lo que había por dentro y eso mismo fue lo que las unió, ahora en cualquier sitio donde estuviera una estaban las otras dos y jamás hubo un momento en que se dudara de su amistad. Tanto era así que odiaban a lo mismos chicos. Los Merodeadores. Era un grupo de cuatro jóvenes llamados James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petiwer.

El primero era un chico de tez morena ojos color azul marino muy extraños ( y atractivos-pensó Lily-ups…¡¡¡¡lily!- se reprendió.) su color de pelo era de un negro azabache muy revoltoso y era muy musculoso. Era inteligente y un estupendo jugador de quiddich, la mitad de las chicas de Howards estaban por él y hasta tenía un club de fan. Era muy, muy bromista y muy, muy egocéntrico, fanfarrón y chulo! Era un aficionado a los problemas, Lily lo odiaba con intensidad.

El segundo era de tez también morena, color de ojos azul cielo y la circunferencia del iris lo tenía de un azul más intenso lo cuál lo habían tremendamente guapo!(quien lo duda¿?)su pelo era moreno y era muy musculoso. Era un chico muy alborotado y divertido y tenía, también, por si fuera poco 2 club de fans; esto lo hacía comportarse como el más creído del mundo! No había un solo día en el que no llevara una túnica distinta y de complemento a una chica, y no dejaba de mirarse en cualquier sitio donde pasara, era insoportable.

El tercer chico era de tez menos morena q los otros, pero aun así era muy guapo y tenía unos ojos color café y tenía un pelo entre marrón y pelirrojo. Era el más coherente de los tres y a menudo lo mandaban a el para que vigilase a los otros dos ya que peter, un niño regordete y sin ninguna cualidad, no hacía otra cosa que comer y mirar embobado como los demás hacían bromas espectaculares y el se quedaba sin participar( claro!si era un memo y una asquerosa rata)

Todo esto hacía que las chicas no les tuvieran afecto ni simpatía (bueno, lo que ellas creían) y los chicos no dejaban de hacerles bromas pesadas e incordiarlas.

Llegaron a la casa de Arya, una bonita residencia de color blanco y unos jardines con rosales postrados en los inicios de la casa. Arya y su familia los esperaban en la entrada de la casa. Al verse Lily y Arya se abalanzaron las dos y se dieron un abrazo…en el suelo.

-¡hola lily!- exclamó Arya con voz ahogada, había caído debajo de lily.

-ups… lo siento-dijo esta levantándose- recuérdame que no vuelva a saludarte de esa forma ok¿?

-vale, lo intentaré, éso si es q no se me olvida a mi.

Mientras los padres de lily saludaban a los de Arya e iban comentando el viaje que iban a hacer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán allí Sr. Evans?-preguntó cordialmente la madre de Arya.

- oh, pues…teníamos propuesto 3 semanas o 4…y por favor llámeme Richard ¿si?

Las chicas al oír el tiempo de su fabuloso viaje un poco más y saltan de la alegría ( bueno, no saltaron pero gritaron).

-Estupendo, creo que se lo pasarán muy bien además…asta ellas necesitan un descanso- dijo la madre de lily.( los padres de Arya también eran muggles)

-Bueno…a sido un grandísimo placer conocerlos-exclamó el Sr. William.

-El placer a sido nuestro bueno, asta otra-dijeron los padres de Lily.

Se encaminaron hacia el coche con la maleta de Arya. Por el camino la madre de Lily se dio cuenta de algo.

-oh, lo siento mucho querida yo soy Sara Evans y este es mi marido Richard Evans- dijo presentándose a Arya.

-mucho gusto-exclamó Arya con mucha educación.

Pronto estuvieron dentro del coche para dirigirse hacia la casa de su amiga Aiara, cuyos padres si que eran magos y desde allí con polvos flú irían a el Caribe.

Lily y Arya no paraban de hablar como si no se hubieran visto en meses, hablaban tan animadamente y de tantas cosas que les había pasado en tan sólo siete días que los padres de Lily se quedaron alucinados y no dejaban de sentirse un poco mareados ante tanta palabra junta, pues estas hablaban muy rápido.

-Pfff, pues si que te tenía que contar cosas…-respondió Lily al ver acabado ya su relato de la semana

-y eso que sólo nos han separado durante una semana…¿ te imaginas si hubiéramos estado sin vernos un año?

Los padres de Lily se pusieron pálidos de imaginarse lo que tardarían las dos muchachas en contar todo lo que les había pasado durante un año y lo peor…que ellos hubieran estado presentes. Las chicas al darse cuenta de lo que habían pensado los padres de Lily soltaron una carcajada y decidieron dejarles tranquilos mientras no llegara Aiara pues entonces ya no habría escapatoria posible.

Llegaron a la casa de Aiara que a diferencia de las de sus amigas era mucho más grande y se situaba en valle de Godric dónde había toda clase de mansiones. La casa de Aiara tenía grandes jardines y muy bonitos, igual que la casa. Las chicas emocionadas por ver otra vez a su amiga ( a pasado una semana x dios!¬¬) tocaron al timbre y pronto salió a recibirles su amiga con los brazos extendidos y las tres de dieron un fuerte abrazo…tan fuerte que cayeron, otra vez, directas al suelo.

-Te dije que me lo recordaras lo de saludar de esta forma!- exclamó divertida lily

- se me olvidó-dijo riendo

- lo que yo decía: memoria a corto plazo¬¬.

-Vale…me llamo ignoroooo…-respondió una vocecilla casi inaudible, como si la estuvieran aplastando.

-jejeje lo siento Aiara- exclamó Arya, dándole una mano a su amiga para que pudiera levantarse.

-¡Oye chicas anda que me dais un abrazo y un beso en condiciones en¿?- exclamó de broma Aiara.

-No, creo que con el de antes ya e tenido bastante x hoy-dijo Lily.

Mientras los padres de Lily y los de Aiara ya se habían saludado y sacaban las maletas para entrar en la casa.

Una vez ya metidos en el salón, enfrente de la chimenea, Aiara se despidió de sus padres y les mostró como lo hacía para viajar por polvos flú. Se adentro en la gran chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos y dijo con voz alta y clara dijo:

-Salón Bogué (n/a: jaja yo y mis nombres inventados…)- El Caribe.

Y una gran llama se la tragó entera. La madre de Lily soltó un grito ahogado y su marido le estrechó la mano con fuerza, intentándole dar fuerza.

Uno a uno fueron haciendo el mismo proceso, primero Lily, luego Arya, la señota Evans y su marido. Y en el mismo orden se amontonaron en el suelo del Salón Bogué. Aiara, q no se había caído siquiera al llegar, se había apartado antes de que llegaran y en ese momento se había tirado al suelo, tronchada de risa y soltando unas sinceras carcajadas al ver la escena. Lily estaba en el fondo de toda la mole humana y solo se le veía la cabeza, rojísima, y no por la vergüenza, si no que no podía respirar; encima de ella se encontraba Arya q tenía la lengua fuera y entre los dientes, la madre de Lily estaba después, temblando como nadie y su marido sobre ella, un tanto mareado. Los padres de Lily no eran muy aptos para la magia.

Fueron bajándose del sándwich humano uno a uno, al final hubo q ayudar a Arya y a lily. Mientras Aiara seguía riéndose sujetándose la barriga.

- ¿Que ze supogne q zacess hay paraada y zin aduyarnos?- gritó Arya, q resonó por todo el salón.( traducción:)

- ennnnn ¿qué?- respondió Aiara arqueando las cejas .

- Traducción automática de Arya: ¿que se supone q haces ahí parada y sin ayudarnos?- respondió lily.

- haber si lo e cogido…¿tratas de hacer un nuevo diccionario, Arya?

-¡q es que me he mordido la lengua!- y le soltó una colleja a Aiara, floja, pero efectiva. Esa era, por desgracia de lily y Aiara, algo q sabia hacer a la perfección.

-Bueno, chicas, la señora Bogué (de hay el nombre), la tabernera, nos va a guiar asta nuestras habitaciones para descargar nuestras cosas- explicó la Sra. Evans.

- Si, vamos- dijo Aiara frotándose la nuca. Esa colleja había sido con efecto.

La tabernera las guió asta dos puertas, una con tres camas, y otra con una de matrimonio.

-Bueno chicas, nos veremos a las…10 en la taberna., no os distraigáis que

tenemos que cenar y luego descansar, mañana será el día de ver el mar!- exclamó el papá de Lily muy emocionado por la idea.

Las chicas entraron y se encontraron con una habitación muy rústica y que tenía mucha madera, todo muy acogedor y muy ordenado. Definitivamente, esta taberna no tenía nada que ver con el "Caldero Chorreante".

Como no podían hacer magia fuera de Howarts todavía ya que tenían 16 años, se pusieron a colocarlo todo en su sitio a mano. Después bajaron a cenar, dónde ya sus padres las estaban esperando sentados en una mesa. Pronto estuvieron comiendo y hablando animadamente. Las vacaciones que se avecinaban tenían muy buena pinta, y no querían que nada saliese mal.

-Valla, valla, así que ustedes son muggles no¿?- preguntó la señora Bogué con educación y a la vez curiosidad- que os trae por aquí?

-Vacaciones- respondió Sara Evans señalando a las tres muchachitas.

-ummm, espero que paséis unas buenas vacaciones en el caribe, este sitio es muy relajante. Pero si sois veraneantes os liaréis un poco; os explico: ¿veis esa puerta de allí?- señalo una puerta en un extremo de la taberna- pues esa puerta conduce a el callejón Solsen (no se me ocurre otra cosa) donde podréis comprar todo lo que necesitéis y desde hay podréis ir a el mar y a las playas, son estupendas ya lo veréis. Es como si hubiera dos caribes, el muggle y el mágico. La otra puerta- dijo señalando otra- es la de los muggles. Bueno, espero haberles servido de ayuda.

- Oh! Si que lo a sido, muchísimas gracias por las información, seguramente nos hubiéramos perdido.

-No se preocupen, es mi deber, q lo pasen bien.

Después de haber comido a sus anchas se fueron arriba a las habitaciones, donde se separaron.

- Bueno chicas…- exclamó Arya, ya en su habitación, dando un bostezo- creo q me voy a dormir ya. Lily, te encomiendo la tarea de soportar y escuchar a Aiara su relato de los últimos 7 días, y de levantarme…- cuándo dijo esto ya estaba dormida en su cama

- dios…¿ cómo puede dormirse a esa velocidad?- preguntó Aiara con la boca abierta.

- supongo q será la práctica- murmuró Lily sin darle mucha importancia- un día la cronometré sin que se diera cuenta y sólo tardo 2 segundos. Un día de estos saldrá en el profeta.

- Buenas noches lils.

-Buenas noches Aiara.

Lily ya estaba con los ojos cerrados cuándo escuchó exclamar indignada a Aiara:

-¡¡¡¡Como que soportarme!

lily puso los ojos en blanco.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levanto antes que todas, se fue al cuarto de baño, donde se duchó y aseó. Luego se fue a el armario y se vistió con una camiseta roja de tirantes con un 87 grabado en ella en color blanco, unos pantalones cortitos rojos, y unas chanclas blancas.

" _manos a la obra- pensó con resignación."_

Empezó a mover a Arya, pero esta no hacía ni el mas mínimo caso, y cuando la zarandeó más fuerte, lo único que consiguió de su parte fue un manotazo y un :_" déjame mami, q es muy temprano…"_ Decidió levantar a Aiara, q era más sencillo y luego emplearían recursos drásticos contra Arya.

-Aiara…

-hummmm

-Aiara…

-ay…déjame ya

-¡¡¡AIARA!

- QUE!- preguntó Aiara sobresaltada, la cual de el susto había pegado un bote y se había caído de culo al suelo.

- Oh! No es ningún accidente, no te preocupes- corroboró lily con una gran sonrisa :D, mientras Aiara la miraba como diciendo…" de esta no sales pelirroja"- pero es que tenemos que levantarnos ya o si no, no llegamos temprano ni a la playa ni a las clases, así q…

- Bueno, en realidad tienes toda la razón, tenemos que levantarnos…

- Si, pues ese "levantarnos" nos incluye a las tres, incluida Arya- explicó lily señalando a esta, que en ese momento tenia la cabeza colgando de la cama a pierna le sobresalía por el otro lado de la cama, con la boca abierta y roncando como nadie- y no está mucho por la labor, así q necesito ayuda.

Acordaron que lily le arrojaría un cubo de agua helada con cubitos mientras Aiara le daba una patada por si el agua no hacia efecto, por lo menos la patada si.

Se pusieron cada una en un lado de la cama. Lily volcó todo el contenido del cubo a la cara y el cuerpo de Arya, y Aiara le dio una patada (floja, no me la vayais a descoyuntar), y eso que no la hizo fuerte, que hizo que volcara de la cama. Se la encontraron hecha un harapo, entre piernas y sabanas mojadas. Y se asustaron de verdad cuando vieron aparecer su cabeza entre las sabanas, y el moskeo pintado en ella.

- Juro que de esta- empezó a decir muy bajito- NO SALIIIISSSSSSSS!- acabó con un tremendo grito.

Y empezaron con un guerra de almohadas.

-chicas, que no cunda el pánico pero… tenemos 15 minutos para vestirnos (cosa que os incluye sólo a vosotras) e ir pitando a las clases de taekwondo a las que nos hemos apuntado así que… corred!- gritó Lily con desesperación.

Todas empezaron a correr de un lado a otro. Aiara cogió una falda pantalón muy bonita, blanca, y una camiseta blanca, y debajo se puso el bikini de color naranja. Y el bikini de Lily era negro, en cambio el de Arya era de color blanco. Arya se puso unos pantalones piratas verdes y una camiseta naranja. Lily se puso una coleta alta, Arya se puso dos coletas y Aiara se dejó el pelo suelto. Las tres estaban estupendas y se encontraban muy lindas.

Al bajar se encontraron con los Srs. Evans, se decidieron y cada uno se fue por una puerta distinta. Los padres de Lily decidieron que el primer día irían a su mundo y que al día siguiente se irían con las chicas al mundo mágico.

Las chicas al abrir la puerta y entrar por ella, se quedaron fascinadas al ver todo aquello. Era una especie de urbanización magnífica, y todas las casas eran enormes, todas muy coloridas y con jardines preciosos, y al final de la calle, se veía kilómetros y kilómetros de playa, y el agua del mar, cristalina y azul como el cielo, rompía en forma de olas en su arena de color canela. También había una zona de selva, donde había muchas palmeras, pero este lugar estaba al fondo, muy alejada de la población.

Las chicas divisaron entre unas casas una casita pequeña donde ponía en un cartel que era allí donde se impartían clases de taekwondo. El taekwondo era una especie de deporte o mas bien de defensa personal que lo que utilizaba eran las patadas, una especie de artes marciales. Las tres se habían cansado de los crueles insultos de los sly.

Y así paso la semana completamente, las chicas se iban cuatro días a la semana, las tres eran muy buenas en el deporte. Habían descubierto que el caribe era un verdadero paraíso, las playas eran de arena finísima, paradisíaca y la gente de allí siempre estaban de fiesta, siempre había una fiesta por las noches y las chicas estaban extasiadas al ver a muchos tios que estaban wapísimos! Era todo un sueño. Los padres de lily decidieron alargar las vacaciones por una semana más al ver a las chicas tan encantadas con el viaje. Los padres de Lily estaban casi siempre en el mundo mágico, ya que decían que en su mundo las playas muchísimo peor y que les gustaba más la otra.

Un día, como siempre, después de desayunar se dirigieron los cinco hacia la playa, ese día no tenían clases (aunque las clases empezaban muy temprano y acababan pronto), así que se tumbaron en la playa a tomar el sol.

-Chicas?-preguntó Arya

-hummm?

-Seguro que si vierten un huevo sobre mi barriga lo freiría, asi que… me acompañáis al mar?

-que pasa, que te da miedo las horribles olitas del mar eh?-preguntó Aiara con la burla pintada en la cara.

- ¿quieres que te ahogue cuando vallamos al agua?- preguntó Arya con total tranquilidad, pero con la amenaza pintada en sus ojos.

-Anda ya, no seas violenta y vamos al mar que me estoy tostando- exclamó Lily andando hacia el agua, y carcajeándose de la cara de terror que tenía Aiara.

-Espérame lily! No me dejes con esta asesina!- exclamó esta corriendo hacia lily.

-Dios mío…y que todavía la dejen relacionarse con la gente de gryffindor…- se dijo Arya para sí, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Después de haberse refrescado en el agua, y después de varias ahogadillas por parte de Arya a Aiara, y que esta tragara medio océano de agua, salieron hacia sus toallas, dónde se encontraban los padres de lily, pero, hablando con ellos, se encontraban un matrimonio hablando muy animadamente.

que raro-pensó lily- si mis padres son muggles, no deben de conocer a mucha gente mágica.

-Oh! Mira, esa es mi hija lily-presentó a los desconocidos, que en cuánto se volvieron, no resultaron tan desconocidos- y esas dos chicas son sus amigas, Arya William y Aiara Molder.

Las chicas al reconocer quiénes eran se quedaron paralizadas y murmuraron un patoso:

-Ho-o-la, encantada- exclamaron.

-Hola Aiara, que sorpresa! Tus padres nos dijeron que te habías ido de vacaciones, pero no sabíamos que era aquí.

-Pues ya ve…jeje…que sorpresa eh?- exclamó esta con una sonrisa de dios mío… .

-Bueno chicas-dijo la madre de Lily refiriéndose a Arya y lily- estos son claudia y Alexander Potter.

-Si…ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero…¿cómo es que os conocéis?- preguntó lily llena de curiosidad, la verdad es que no era muy común que los mejores aurores del mundo mágico se relacionaran con muggles como sus padres.

-Bueno pues…-se dispuso a relatar claudia- todo empezó cuando yo tenía 13 años y mi madre me mandó a una colonia para muggles que duraba casi todas las vacaciones de verano. Y allí fue dónde conocí a vuestra madre, y me hice muy amiga de ella, tanto, que estuve años mandándole cartas, hasta que salí de Howarts y el trabajo me inundó, y con todas las mudanzas perdí su dirección.

-Oh! Si, lo recuerdo todo muy bien- exclamó la madre de lily- y…que os trae por aquí?

-Pues…creo que lo mismo que vosotros, nosotros siempre veraneamos en el caribe.

-Oye claudia- dijo Alexander con el ceño fruncido- donde están los chicos?

-Aquí- dijo una voz masculina.

Las chicas ahora estaban paralizadas y blancas como un muerto. Por las mentes de las tres pasaba:

Mierda! En que mala hora nacería potter…-lily.

No!No! esto no esta pasándome, esto…es una pesadilla-Arya.

Joder! Ya sabía yo que unas vacaciones tan buenas tenían truco…y valla truco…por favor…lo único que pido es irme a casa! -Aiara.

Las tres se volvieron, y por poco se les cae el chorreón de babas al suelo.

Allí estaban, con esos bañadores apretados, esos abdominales y esos musculosos brazos…esos cuerpos tan morenitos… Y cogiendo con un brazo con aire de waperas unas tablas de surf. Una sonrisa de estos hizo que todas las chicas que estaban tumbadas tomando el sol en la playa suspiraran.

Los seis se estaban recorriendo con la mirada, de arriba abajo.


	2. Cap 2 Apuesta

**Cap.2-Apuesta**

Los seis se estaban recorriendo con la mirada, de arriba abajo.

-Bueno…no creo q hagan falta presentaciones…se conocerán del colegio…no es cierto james?-preguntó su padre.

-Si, podría decirse así.

-Bueno Sara, Richard, este es mi hijo, James Potter, y esos chicos sus amigos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin- presentó Claudia- Chicos, estos son los señores Evans, los padres de Lily.

Los chicos la miraron interrogantes.

-Es mi vieja amiga del campamento-explicó- bueno Sara, no se donde te hospedas, en el salón Bogué por casualidad?

-si, por supuesto.

-bien, pues…me gustaría mucho, si tu no tienes inconvenientes, en que pasaras el resto de vacaciones con nosotros, te compensaré los años sin poder hablar, tengo tantísimas ganas de saber que fue de tu vida…- dijo Claudia.

-Oh, pues…no se…- miró a su marido, el asintió con la cabeza, estaba conforme, además, ella también quería pasar las vacaciones con su amiga y estaba deseando hablar de su vida con ella. Miró a las chicas. Ellas la miraban suplicantes y negaban con la cabeza débilmente, mientras cruzaban los dedos- es decir… no tendríais espacio…somos cinco.

- jeje, eso no es problema, no se hable más, ustedes se quedaran en nuestra casa de verano el resto de las vacaciones- finalizó Alexander.

Arya dejó escapar un gemido de pura desesperación. Todavía quedaban asta cuatro semanas… que harían para aguantar?

-Bueno chicas, nos haríais el favor de ir al salón bogué y recoger nuestras pertenencias? Debemos llevarlas a la casa de los Potter.

-Si claro mama como quieras.

-Y mis hijos las acompañaran, deben guiarlas asta la casa.

Viendo que los seis habrían la boca para protestar, Alexander exclamó:

-No hay más que hablar¿no habéis oído a vuestra madre?

Se pusieron en camino sin decir ni una palabra. A mitad del trayecto, James se paró y los tres se pusieron delante de las chicas.

-Bien, antes de nada hablaremos de las normas.

-¿Qué normas? Se puede saber de q mierda estáis hablando?- preguntó enojada Lily.

-No estamos hablando de ti Evans-dijo James dándose aires.

-Mira niñato, si quieres q te respetemos haciendo absurdas normas, creo q ya tienes q ser lo suficientemente maduro como para saber que eso no ocurrirá, ade, para poner normas está tu madre, no tú- respondió Lily fulminándolo.

-Valla, valla, el semáforo se va a poner en rojo…

-Aghh! Lily tiene razón, si vais a poner normas, serán estúpidas- exclamó Aiara sobre las voces de Lily y James.

- ah! Así q ya "intentas" razonar, eh William?- la picó Sirius.

-Pero tu de q vas… cacho de carne con ojos?

-que!histérica!

-imbécil!

-Chillona!

-anormal!

-Bueno…supongo q seguirán así asta los…- Remus miró el reloj distraídamente- 20 minuto, no es cierto?

-Si…odio q tengas razón, pero propongo q nos marchemos y cuando se les pase el cabreo nos sigan-suspiró Arya sin dejar de mirar fieramente a remus.

-Si, va a ser lo mejor.

Y así se pusieron en marcha dejando q estos se insultaran.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

y así pasaron los 19 minutos.

Lily y James…

-Egocéntrico!

-Sabelotodo!

-TROLL!

-COMELIBROS!

Aiara y Sirius…

-escreguto!( se escribe asi?)

-Pelo grasiento!- todo esto lo decía Aiara gritando a pulmón, y ya que estaban en pleno callejón solsen…toda la gente les miraba.

-que! Eso si que no, maloliente!

-Por que no te metes con los de tu clase?

-Contigo no, claro, no podrías estar a mi altura- dijo con arrogancia.

-No claro q no…

-Me alegro q lo reconozcas, ya era hora de q aceptaras la realidad.

-Bueno…yo creo q sería más de tu clase…¡UN CERDO!

- Pero como te atreves…

-Eh! Un momento… y Lupin y Arya?- exclamó Lily.

-seguro q ya se han ido al salón.

Los cuatro hecháron a correr. Llegaron al cuarto y ya estaba Arya recogiendo sus cosas, por q la verdad habían dejado muy mal el cuarto, y Remus la miraba sentado en su cama. Los cuatro entraron en el cuarto.

-Dios! Habéis estado una semana aquí y ya tenéis esto así?- preguntó sirius observando la cantidad de desorden q había en el cuarto, ropa por el suelo, por las lámparas, libros amontonados¡¡todo!.

-Bueno, sirius, creo q nosotros tampoco somos unos santos en eso no?- dijo Remus.

-Jajajaja, mirad lo q tengo aquí- se rió james seductoramente sosteniendo un tanga rojo- de quién será?

- eh! Devuélvemelo! Como se te ocurra hacer alguna de las tuyas …- gritaba Lily hecha una furia mientras daba saltitos para alcanzar el tanga mientras james levantaba mas la mano. James cada vez se iba mas para atrás a causa de que lily sin darse cuentas lo empujaba al dar los saltos para alcanzar.

Asta que james tropezó y de cayó encima de la cama y encima de él lily q no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-POTTER! Q me las des ya!

- Ejemm…lily cariño, no es el momento ahora…- dijo james divertido.

-pero q… ah! Q mierda haces debajo mío pervertido! Mal pensado! Asquerosooooooo!

Mientras los chicos se reían a carcajadas en el suelo, y las chicas les miraban mosqueadas.

Lily se levantó como alma q se lleva el diablo y con todas sus fuerzas gritó:

-FUERAA DE NUESTRA HABITACIÓNNNNNN!

-ya, ya…amor

-Yo no soy tu amor ni nada q se le parezca imbécil! Eres lo peor q he conocido en mi vida, no quiero volverte a ver!-gritó lily

- ¿Sabes?- dijo James mientras iba hacia la puerta con sus dos amigos- deberías tomarte una poción de esas que venden para el estrés sabes?

Lily le estampó la puerta en la cara y empezó a patear un cojín.

-Lily…cálmate, sabes q sólo lo hace para provocarte…-dijo Arya.

-No te equivoques, lo único q quiere es que me suicide!- dijo una ya tranquilizada Lily- pero que ni piense que me va a amargar las vacaciones, aguantaremos asta el final, y cada unos se irá por un lado.

Bajaron con la maleta ya hecha. Todos se ignoraban unos a otros. Caminaron por la urbanización de bonitas casas hasta llegar a la playa donde caminaron por la orilla. Arya no paraba de exclamar cosas como: "estúpidas vacaciones…" o "ojala se pudrieran…". Pronto llegaron a donde se suponía q estaban los padres, pero allí solo se encontraba una nota encima de las hamacas:

_James_

_Hemos ido a al restaurante "guiño fugaz"__y tardaremos bastante en regresar a casa, recoge las cosas de la playa, dile a Pinkie que os ponga la comida._

_P.D¡No os peleéis!_

_Papá y mamá_

-Cómo si eso fuera posible-exclamó Sirius.

-Black¿tú sólo has llegado a esa brillante conclusión?- dijo Aiara con sarcasmo.

Todos se pusieron en camino mientras sirius le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa de infarto.

-Me e inspirado en la cara de mala leche q tienes.

-Ya, es la q se me suele poner cuando veo a tanto idiota junto, sabes?-contestó la chica ignorando, o tratando de ignorar la maravillosa sonrisa.

-Con razón la tienes todos los días, juntarse con alguien como…-dijo James mirando a la lily.

-Atrévete a acabar la frase y te aseguró q te arrepentirás- amenazó Lily fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿a si? Y…¿cómo?- dijo james seductoramente mientras se acercaba a la chica, sin importarle q estuvieran todos sus amigos con los ojos como platos 00.

Lily, en una demostración de buenos reflejos, saco la varita y apuntó al cuello de James.

-¿te da esto una idea?- murmuró lily burlonamente.

-vale, vale…-mirándole aterrorizado- pero no me mates!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron su camino hasta que una gran silueta de situó ante ellos.

Estaban enfrente de una grandísima mansión construida al lado de la pequeña selva, aun que los escalones principales que daban a la puerta principal daban directamente con la arena. Se notaba por encima lo grande que era la casa y el gran jardín q poseía.

Las chicas no podían apartar los ojos de la mansión.

¡Y eso que era una casa de verano!

-Bueno…ejemm…entramos?-preguntó James con algo de indiferencia.

-Ok- pudo decir Arya.

Entraron por las escaleras que daban a la arena de la playa y entraron en un gran recibidor muy bien amueblado y con todo lujo de detalles. En el centro se erguía una gran escalera de caracol de madera que subía hacia los pisos superiores.

Lily se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiese visto la casa desde lejos, pero lo dejó pasar.

Todos subieron y encontraron, entre muchos pasillos, dos habitaciones, uno el de las chicas y el otro el de los chicos. Todo era grandísimo e increíblemente lujoso.

-Dios mío…-dejó escapar lily en un suspiro.

-Esto es…-continuó Aiara.

-¡Grandísimo!-acabó Arya.

-Ni que fueran hermanas…¬¬ -exclamó sirius un poco exasperado.

-Como si lo fuéramos, y por lo tanto, si hacéis daño a una se lo hacéis a todas!(elena, es q quiero dejar claro el vinculo q tienen ) ) Has entendido? -dijo Aiara apuntando a sirius con un arranque de mala leche.

- si, si, entendí- contesto rápidamente Black y con una sonrisa picarona añadió- entendí cerebro de gusano…

- ¡Black!- grito una Aiara muuuuuuuuuy molesta – eres patetico!

- patético? no se te ocurre otra cosa mejor?- dijo Black picando

- si, se me ocurren muchas cosas peores pero no mereces ni que gaste saliba en ti

- ooooooh!- Sirius lanzo un grito de desilusión- a la pequeña Aiara se le han agotado las ideas... pobrecita…- dijo con voz de niño pequeño

Aiara se puso mas colorada que de costumbre y chillo:

-arrogante!ingenuo!bobo!egocentrico!presumido!bobalicon!bueno para nada!sucio!cerebro de mosquito!presuntuoso!mal pensado!anormal!subnormal!cerdo!asqueroso!inutil!borde! y FEO!

eso ultimo fue lo que mas dolió a Sirius, feo. Feo el que tenía conquistado a media playa.

-chicos- rogó Remus- podéis parar de una vez? Vamos a tener que convivir todos juntos algún tiempo, porque no… hacemos el esfuerzo de llevarnos medianamente bien?

-Eso es imposible Lupin- contesto Arya- ya lo sabes

-Esta bien- dijo James- no os chincharemos, pero… a cambio que nos dais?- pregunto este acercándose a Lily con una sonrisa picarona, a la que Lily encontró como malévola.

-Pero que estas diciendo Potter?- pregunto una Lily apartándose

-Estoy diciendo, que estáis con los chicos mas guapos de la escuela, en el caribe, y vais a vivir con nosotros durante algún tiempo, en nuestra casa. Deberíais sentiros afortunadas y dejar de tratarnos mal.

-Jah!- exclamaron las tres chicas a la vez

-Mas bien- dijo Arya- serias tu el que tendrías que estar agradecido de nuestra presencia

-De vuestra presencia?- pregunto Remus

-Si, de nuestra presencia- dijo Arya- no se quien os pensáis que sois, pero a mi me parecéis un grupo de simples patanes inmaduros con aires de reyes solo por que tenéis un físico que atrae (yo no se como) a las chicas.

-Ooooooooooooooooooh!- eso duele exclamaron James y Sirius poniéndose una mano en el corazón y haciendo como si se la guardaran

-Tienes que reconocer, que nuestro encanto tenemos- dijo Remus, con una media sonrisa.

-Umm….- pensó Arya, preparándose para dar una respuesta negativa.

-No! – culmino Lily

-Nosotros somos divertidos- dijo James

-Nos estas llamando aburridas!- estallo Arya

-Bueno….

-No sois aburridas… - continuo Sirius

-Sois aburridísimas!- dijeron los tres chicos, y acto seguido empezaron a reír. Las chicas no pudieron más y sacaron sus varitas.

-Se van a dejar de reír- dijo Arya, seria

-Mas les vale, dejar de reir- amenazo Lily

Los chicos las miraron, entre atemorizados y divertidos.

-esta bien- dijo Remus- si de verdad nos quieren mostrar que no son aburridísimas, les propongo un reto.

Los ojos de Remus empezaron a brillar con más intensidad. James y Sirius se miraban curiosos, intentando averiguar, que pasaría en aquellos momentos por la inteligente mente de su amigo. Las chicas también se miraban, preguntándose silenciosamente que debían hacer, y cual seria el reto que les proponía Remus. Todas llegaron a la misma conclusión. Tenían que hacerlo.

-di el reto- exigió Aiara con voz dura

Remus sonrió, y los dos chicos restantes, se unieron a su sonrisa.


	3. Cap 3 Empieza la fiesta

**Wolas niñas! siento de veras no haber pasado antes (en realidad, mucho antes!) pero dicen q es mejor tarde que nunca, asi q vengo con un cap! espero y me dejen sus opiniones! y...otra cosa, no podré poner otro asta dentro de 8 dias...las vacaciones ocupan mucho tiempo! asiq nada, les dejo ya! un besito y a leer!**

**Cap.3- Empieza la fiesta**

Después de comer las chicas fueron a su cuarto a ordenar un poco las cosas e ir acomodando aquel lugar, en que pasarían unos cuantos días, a su gusto. La habitación eran enorme, y no quedaba muy lejos de la del cuarto de los chicos. Tenia tres enormes camas, un armario enorme, lleno de espejos, y un cuarto de baño propio. Por el suelo, se asomaba una bella alfombra importada de arabia, el la que, al pasar, te soltaba cosas como: "haber si nos limpiamos los zapatos!" o "te huelen los pies!" las chicas fueron deshaciendo sus maletas.

-es increíble lo que nos piden que hagamos- sentencio Aiara, todavía asustada y atónita.

-Pues si- confirmo Lily- pero que remedio nos quedaba?

-Ninguno- argumento Arya- eso si, esta noche les daremos su merecido

La sonrisa que les dedico Arya les dio mas fuerza.

-claro que si!- dijo Aiara- machacaremos a esos engreídos!

-Si!- contribuyo Lily- les vamos a enseñar de lo que somos capaces…

Y así las chicas, con mas animo, terminaban de deshacer su equipaje para, después, tramar un maquiavélico plan.

-Remus... eres un monstruo!- dijo dijo Sirius

-Sip- confirmo James, dándole un mordisco a la manzana- cada día me asombra mas tu cabecita.

Mientras decía esto, James se acerco al césped donde estaba sentado Remus y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza. Los chicos se encontraban en el jardín.

-si- dijo este- la verdad es que no se que haríais sin mi

-jajajaja- rió Sirius, balanceándose en su hamaca, con pose de chulo…- ya se le esta subiendo a la cabeza

-no pero escuchad amigos- dijo James bajando el tono de voz- tenemos que planearlo todo muy bien para que las chicas no sospechen nada de nuestro plan. Les parece?

Tranquilo James- le contesto Sirius- lo vamos a planear todo delicadamente… para que luego nos llamen inútiles…. – añadió Sirius con un gesto de frustración recordando a esa molestia llamada Aiara. No se dio cuenta, de la mirada divertida y cómplice que compartieron Remus y James.

-Bien, tenemos toda esta tarde para planearlo….

Y así, entre planes ocultos, muchas risas y algunos nervios, fue pasando la tarde, para dar paso a la hermosa noche, una noche tan especial, que aunque ningunos de ellos lo supieran, jamás olvidarían.

-Bien Lily estas ya lista?- preguntó Arya un tanto desesperada ya en la puerta.

-a por ellos!- grito Lily a modo de respuesta, y salio del baño.

En ese preciso instante llego Aiara, corriendo, agotada, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. A las chicas no les hizo falta muchas palabras, todo quedo dicho en una mirada cómplice de las tres, y un guiño de la recién llegada.

-chicos! Daros prisa vamos a llegar tarde!- decía un nervioso Remus

-ya va ya va!- gritaban los chicos

-aunque vayamos a gastar una broma a esas aburridas, recuerda que va a ver muchas chicas guapas en la fiesta, y tenemos que mostrarles nuestra buena presencia- dijo James

-no te esfuerces- dijo Sirius saliendo del cuarto de baño- todas se fijaran en mi!

Sirius se había puesto una túnica azul oscura y llevaba una rosa en la oreja. James no pudo reprimir una carcajada al verlo.

-se puede saber de que vas disfrazado?- pegunto Remus- porque llevas una rosa?

-Querido amigo- contesto Sirius acercándose a este y pasándole una mano por los hombros en plan colega- simplemente…porque a las chicas les encanta!

-¬¬º

Mientras tanto, James había salido al bacón y observaba algo muy atentamente. Era algo maravilloso, algo en lo que jamás se había fijado. Su luz hacia contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Sintió, que por seguir contemplándolo, podría llegar a hacer cosas impensables. Soñó, con que nunca lo abandonara, con su dulce aroma. Aquello era algo muy especial…movió la cabeza rápidamente para quitarse de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos, pues sus amigos se acercaban, se habían dado cuenta de que algo miraba.

-que diantre miras James?- pregunto Sirius

-vaya- dijo sorprendido Remus

-no me digas que estas mirando a esas aburrida? No te iras a arrepentir no?- pregunto con reproche Sirius

-Claro que no!- mascullo James- aunque…

-Hay que admitir que están realmente lindas- termino Remus

-Lo que me faltaba!- se quejo Sirius- vamos vamos! Venga, tirad para la puerta par de locos, esta noche, vamos a arrasar y a machacar a esas chicas!

Remus y James se miraron. Sirius tenían razón. Esa noche iban a gastarles una broma, por ser tan metomentodo. Querían vengarse de ellas, ellos eran así. Les habían herido el orgullo, aunque… Salieron del bacón silenciosos. Sin darse cuenta, de la significativa mirada que echaba Sirius a las chicas, a una, para ser exactos.

Las chicas cruzaron el enorme jardín. Los padres de James volverían tarde, así que no había problema. Llegaron a la fiesta en la_Alfombra mágica_ había muy buen ambiente. Un grupo de magos tocaba encima del escenario, había barra libre y un montón de mesitas de cuatro esparcidas por el terreno con manteles en violeta, unas cuantas velas flotando sobre ellos y lanzaban destellos de luz de vez en cuando y había luces de neón. Mas tarde, decían que iba a ver un espectáculo de estrellas fugaces, tradición en el caribe, lanzadas por el dueño de aquellos parajes. Aquello si que era una fiesta. En la cara de Arya se dibujaba una sombra de desilusión, al ver lo que se iba a perder. En Aiara…bueno, a Aiara se le iban los ojos al ver a los guapísimos magos que por allí rondaban. Y en Lily…bueno, la cara de Lily expresaba enojo, aunque realmente sabía q en otras condiciones, habría disfrutado mucho con una fiesta asi. Los chicos todavía no habían llegado y ellas estaban en el lugar y a la hora indicados.

-¿Porqué siempre les encanta hacerse los interesantes¿No ven q nosotras no creeremos su falsa fachada?-exclamó desesperada Lily.

Arya y Aiara asintieron a la vez resignadas.

Pronto llegaron los merodeadores y todas las chicas voltearon a mirarlos, con sonrisas estúpidas y risitas descolocadas. Los chicos q había en la fiesta también saludaron a los merodeadores ya q estos eran bastante populares.

-Agghhh!-contuvo la furia Aiara, pues sabía q no aguantaría mucho esta situación.

Los chicos fueron hacia las chicas mientras las miraban asombrados.

Lily llevaba un vestido negro, pegado q le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Tenía la espalda descubierta, el pelo pelirrojo q hacía contraste con el vestido, lo levaba suelto y muy liso.

Aiara llevaba un vestido largo de destellos dorados q resplandecían sus ojos. Tenía un escote en "v" y aunque era un vestido de tirantes, unas mangas de seda vaporosa le hacían unas q le llegaban a los extremos muy largas. Llevaba un moño al q se les escapaba algunos pelos rizados.

Arya tenia puesto un vestido muy veraniego, corto y de color mezclado de celeste y turquesa. Tenía una tela vaporosa que le cubría el vestido. Llevaba el pelo rizado.

-¡Deberían haber llegado antes , no creen?- preguntó lily

-Si cielo, lo q pasa es q me puse guapo para ti-dijo James con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo importante-dijo Arya antes de q lily replicara- es que hoy va a quedar claro de una vez por todas quien tiene aquí el poder.

-¿Sabes William, me das ideas estupendas-murmuró sirius sonriéndole a Aiara de paso- hemos dicho el reto y eso, pero…q perderéis cuando perdáis?

-¿y q te hace pensar q eso pasara?-desafió Aiara.

-Chicas, debemos de reconocer que no nos llevaríamos nada de beneficio, ya que si lo único que nos llevaríamos es el gustazo de verlos perder, nadie podría confirmar la gran caída de los merodeadores-aclaró lily

-Tu tan lista como siempre evans, asi q, si nosotros ganamos, vosotras seréis nuestras esclavas durante todo un mes.

Se miraron horrorizadas, pero tras unos segundos recuperaron la compostura.

-Esta bien, el mismo castigo para vosotros.

Arya conjuró un pergamino en el que se ponía el reto y la pena, y ambos componentes de cada equipo (en este caso Arya y Remus) firmaron en el.

-que empiece la diversión-dijo sirius con una sonrisa traviesa (tb encantadora, como todas….yo quiero un sirius!o un james, o un remus…me vale cualquiera de ellos…n.n)

Se escuchó una música muy movida, y Aiara empezó a moverse.

-Chhhsss, Aiara¿qué haces?-preguntó arya mientras se reía de Aiara.

-Bailar!-cogió a arya y empezaron a bailar.

Cuando llegó lily solo pudo reir.

-jajajaja xD tenéis un estilazo…jajajajaja

-sip :p vamos para artistas.

-Bueno chicas, acabo de hablar con el chico del escenario y dice q nos podrá dejar un hueco.

-Chicas…es ahora cuando yo me pongo nerviosa…-dijo Arya.

-Ya…por eso la mejor solución es hablar con esos chicos tan monos y simpáticos de allí-dijo lily.

-hey! Me apunto-exclamó aiara, y se dirigieron hacia ellos, arrastrando a Arya, empezando a hablar animadamente.

Mientras tanto, los merodeadores miraban a las chicas insinuarse ante…"esos" según ellos.

-Bueno chavales, yo me voy, me espera una morenaza en la barra-dijo sirius mirando descaradamente a la chica morena.

-voy, tiene unas amigas bastante buenas-dijo james mirando con resentimiento a lily, la cual se reía con un comentario del chico rubio con el que hablaba.

Remus, aunque mas tímido que sus amigos, los siguió.

Lily, después de una sonora carcajada descubrió a James al lado de una chica de buen tipo. No pudo evitar mirar a James con cara de enfado, se estaba poniendo seriamente roja que chico mas hipócrita, a cada rato me esta diciendo cosas y luego míralo, con esa gamba con patas, tonteando, por favor, si ni siquiera es guapa, no se que le ve, yo soy mucho mas simpática y mas guapa, que carajo! O no! Lily te das cuenta de las tonterías que estas diciendo?

Aiara y Arya miraron a Lily un poco extrañadas preguntándose porque la linda cara de su amiga parecía un tomate. Rápidamente dirigieron la mirada hacia donde miraba Lily, y descubrieron a los chicos. Aiara con un semblante tranquilo (falso) y luciendo su orgullo paso completamente de los merodeadores y les dedico una fabulosa sonrisa a los guapísimos chicos que tenia enfrente

Lily, se disculpo con los guapos y la acompaño al baño, para que se refrescara.

-Lily ¿estas bien? – le pregunto después de asegurarse de que tuviera la cara bien empapada de agua fría.

-Claro que estoy bien! Por que iba a no estarlo? – Arya la miraba con mezcla de duda y sorpresa reflejada en su cara, pacientemente, esperando a que desembuchara-**- **solo porque ese idiota de James y sus amigotes se…agggggg! – Lily no quería preocupar a Arya con sus confusos sentimientos ¿Qué pensaría su amiga si se enteraba de lo que Lily estaba empezando a sentir en su interior? Así que, dijo otra cosa, que también la preocupaba – estoy nerviosa por la prueba, es una travesura, lo sabes, y… vamos a hacer el ridículo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- aseguro Arya un tanto extrañada, intuía que algo mas pasaba, conocía a su amiga- ya veras

En ese momento, Aiara entro en el baño:

-chicas dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa llego la hora.


	4. Descubriendo algo de maldad

**нola a тodѕ! ѕι, вυeno, ya ѕe qυe oѕ dιje qυe en ocнo díaѕ acтυalιzarιa pero...ѕe мe coмplιcaron laѕ coѕaѕ y нaѕтa aнora no pυde eѕcrιвιr. pυede qυe pιenѕen qυe eѕ мυy poco(вυeno, en realιdad eѕ poco para lo qυe qυería dejarleѕ) pero eѕpero qυe lo dιѕғrυтen y мe dejen coмenтarιoѕ! мυcнoѕ вeѕoѕ y cυídenѕe!**

·**_DESCUBRIENDO ALGO DE MALDAD_**·

-chicas dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa llego la hora.

-perdonad, elegantes damiselas pero tenemos que ausentarnosdijo James

-pero nos honraría volver a ver vuestros bellos rostros mas tarde dijo Sirius guiñando. Lo que provoco miradas coquetas, y risitas tontas entre las chicas

-estaríamos encantados aseguro James a que si Remus?

-Por… por supuesto que si consiguió decir este algo abochornado.

Así que, acto seguido se despidieron de las chicas con dos besos en la mejilla.

-estáis mal de la cabeza, par de locos? pregunto Remus.

-no, por que? pregunto James, que todavía miraba como se alejaban las chicas

-sabéis de sobra que luego no tenemos tiempo, estaremos con el reto y si nuestros planes salen bien, no regresaremos hasta cerca del alba.

-Sisentencio Sirius pero esas chicas era tan guapas…

-Y bueno, quizás no las volvamos a ver, no me suena haberlas visto por aquí, que hay de malo en ser amable?

-Además, solamente por lo guapas q son, merece la pena volvió a decir Sirius.

Remus, después de poner los ojos en blanco y respirar profundo, sentencio que seria difícil (por no decir imposible) convencer a sus amigos de lo equivocados que estaban, y además, en ese momento tenia otras cosas mas importantes en mente.

* * *

-chicos y chicas! Este es el espectáculo q tanto estábamos esperando! Presentamos a los _Potagia_, q cantan con nosotros desde que una noche como esta triunfaron! Un fuerte aplauso!- acabó de presentar el dueño del bar, encima del escenario.

Dos chicos y una chica salieron al escenario, empezaron a bailar y a cantar, y lo hacían muy bien. La gente bailaba y cantaban a coro.

-Si! Ahí estaban los _Potagia_!-siguió el presentador cuando el grupoabandonaban el escenario, recibiendo silbidos y aplausos a montones.- Pero ahora les presentamos a los nuevos talentos! Desde Londres, tres chicas estupendas! Con ustedes, Lily, Aiara y Arya!

Las tres chicas salieron al escenario, con sonrisas falsas debido al nerviosismo. La música sonó, pero ninguna de ellas reaccionó. Solo Aiara empezó a cantar animando a las otras, cuando una risita se escuchó, la de la rubia con la que había estado sirius, no sin antes fulminarla con la mirada.

Las chicas cantaban muy bien, y la gente las escuchaba, un tanto sorprendidos.

Todo andaba genial para las chicas, ya mucho menos nerviosas. Pero, de pronto…

-Chicos…¿creen q esto es absolutamente necesario?-preguntó un remus angustiado. No le gustaba hacer este tipo de bromas a la gente, y menos a unas chicas q podían tomar represalias mortales.

-Si lunático, a no ser q te guste la idea de lamerles el culo durante un mes…-dijo James.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de "obvio q no!".

-Pues entonces calla y deja q nuestro perrito haga el hechizo-respondió James señalando a Sirius.

Remus solo se encogió de hombros.

Pero, de pronto…

Un desafine en la voz de Lily. En la de Arya, en la de Aiara. Las chicas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, no sabían q pasaba, ya q sólo al pronunciar unas palabras les salían a trompicones.

La gente empezó a soltar risitas. Alguna gente apartaba la mirada por la vergüenza ajena, y algunos protestaban por que de verdad les estaba gustando la música de las chicas antes de que ese "pequeño" inconveniente. De repente, una voz gritó:

-hey! Allí!

Todo el mundo volteó a mirar y descubrieron q tres chicos hechizaban los micros (ponedle imaginación, seguro que había micros en ese lugar…).

-¡James!-gritó Sirius entre dientes, mientras sonreía, intentando tranquilizar a la furiosa multitud y al camarero con el cuchillo afilado q se lanzaba hacia ellos- ¡se te olvidó el pequeño detalle de escondernos bien!

-¿A mi?-replicó indignado, miró a Remus- se supone q tu eres la mente maligna en este equipo¿en q pensabas?

-James…!-reprocharon los dos.

-oh…-murmuró Jamescon cara de pena, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

La gente seacercó para atraparlos, y los chicos se vieron obligados a correr.

-¡pero si solo hemos hecho una bromita de nada!-exclamó Sirius entre jadeos.

-No…has arruinado la tradición del caribe, atontado! Se supone q aquí, en este bar tan famoso, se han creado estrellas del espectáculo! Y esta gente guarda su fama con mucho celo…!

-¿te refieres q las veían a ellas como unas cantantes populares? Ja!-rió James.

Pero, justo cuando los iban a pillar, tres voces melosas los llamaron. Eran Melany, BeeBee y Karen. Las tres chicas de antes.

Melany era una chica de ojos marrones y pelo rubio con muchas mechas. El maquillaje le cubría toda la cara y unas uñas larguísimas y muy pintadas.

BeeBee era una morena de ojos azules q no paraba de mover las pestañas, intentando darse un aspecto seductor. Al igual q Melany, llevaba muchísima pintura encima.

Karen tenía el pelo pajizo y los ojos verdes, pero igual de pija que las otras dos

Las chicas, salieron del escenario mientras veían como los agentes de seguridad mágica del bar, iban detrás de los merodeadores. Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida de la estancia, mirando al suelo. Todo el mundo que no prestaba atención a la huida de los que habían provocado la "traición a la tradición" las miraban a ellas, con una mezcla de pena y comprensividad expresada en los ojos. Pensaban en lo avergonzadas que se sentirían las chicas, al haber sucumbido en su intento de llegar a ser grandes artistas. Ya nunca mas seria como antes, ya no volverían a salir estrellas de ese bar. Y después de posar sus miradas en las chicas, las dirigían hacia al grupo de macarras que estaban consiguiendo escapar, pero esta vez, con desprecio en la mirada. Las chicas al salir de la estancia no pudieron reprimir ya un grito, que nadie (bueno si, un gato que por allí pasaba) oiría:

-toma ya! Jajajaja- entonaba Lily

-los tenemos justo donde queríamos!- grito Arya

-si!- coincidió Aiara- ahora, pasemos a la segunda parte del plan

Nadie sabia, que todo aquello, estaba planeado. Las chicas ya sabían q algo intentarían los merodeadores para aguar su espectáculo, sobre todo si se lo ponían tan facil.

-corre James!

-Por aquí no!

-Deteneos mequetrefes!

-Por donde Remus por donde?

-Expelliarmus!

-Por aquí!

-Nooooooo! Nooo vayáis por allí….

-ufffffff- respiraron los tres chicos alividados- nos hemos salvado por los pelos

-si jeje- dijo Sirius- la verdad es que ha sido divertido

-si, divertido y arriesgado- coincidió Remus un tanto serio- hemos roto una tradición mágica! Sabéis lo que eso supone?

James y Sirius se miraron. Sus expresiones eran las mismas…

-ayyyyyyyyyyy- suspiro Remus resignado- nunca cambiareis eh?

Oíd- dijo James mirando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban- donde diablos estamos? Nunca había visto esta sala

Los chicos contemplaron la sala. Tenía múltiples columnas tapizadas en rojo, con unos cuantos dibujos en las paredes, un tanto extraños. Llenos de curiosidad, y no podía ser menos, se acercaron a las pinturas lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido que se pudiera escuchar en aquella oscuridad.

-No veo un pimiento- se oyó la voz de Sirius

Acto seguido, los tres chicos gritaron "lumos" y pudieron contemplar los dibujos. Eran una mezcla de símbolos incomprensibles hasta para Remus. Debía de ser algo muy antiguo. Asombrados, los chicos no podían dejar de mirar aquellos dibujos, su mirada estaba perdida en los tenues reflejos de sus pinturas. Eran hermosas, muy hermosas.

PUM!

Los tres chicos se volvieron. De primeras con sorpresa y miedo, pero cuando intercambiaron unas miradas divertidas, aquellos sentimientos fueron cambiados.

-jajajaja vale chicas, lo habéis intentado, ha estado bien, pero no lo habéis conseguido, tenéis mucho que aprender…

-jajaja de veras creíais que podíamos caer en un truco tan tonto? Además, de una forma u otra, nosotros hemos conseguido llamar la atención más que vosotras, recordad q ese era el trato…– dijo James siguiendo la burla que su amigo Sirius había empezado.

-Chicos…- dijo Remus

-Por favor! Creía que os lo curraríais mas…- dijo James

-Chicos…- volvió a decir

-En el fondo no sois tan listas, y ahora os tocara ser nuestras criadas, ja!- dijo Sirius.

-Chicos…

-Si y eso va a ser lo me…- James no pudo terminar la frase, algo había salido de la oscuridad, algo que poseía una belleza aterradora, algo que jamás querrías ver. Paralizaba la sangre en las venas, y sentías como tu corazón se iba llenando poco a poco de hielo, todo tu cuerpo se iba quedando frió poco a poco, muy poco a poco.

-Chicos… eso no son las chicas…

Las chicas miraban hacia todos los lados, ahora realmente preocupadas ¿pero dónde estaban ese trío de locos¿por q no aparecían de una vez, muy molestos por haberles metido en una especie de cueva tan oscura?.

donde se habrán metido?- pregunto Lily impaciente

no tengo ni la mas remota idea- contesto Aiara

se supone que ya deberían estar aquí…- dijo Arya mirando el reloj

para todo son impuntuales!- dijo Lily haciendo un movimiento brusco

tranquila- le dijo Arya- ya vendrán

chicas, mirad- señalo Aiara


End file.
